(5.1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to providing installed-base computing apparatus with software updates using consumables associated with computing apparatus as a carrier. Using an exemplary embodiment to describe the invention, an ink-jet hard copy apparatus' controller firmware or apparatus driver software on a host computer connected to the hard copy apparatus is updated using the replaceable ink-jet ink cartridge device employed by the apparatus.
(5.2) Description of Related Art
Substantially all present-day computers, calculating devices and instruments, computer peripherals—such as printers, scanners, digital senders, facsimile machines, copiers—and the like, include a microprocessor-based controls, generally in the form of a printed circuit board. Such computerized apparatus generally include a memory device containing computer code instructions, or “firmware.” Moreover, in some senses, computer software has become far more important than the computer hardware. For simplicity, all such machines are referred to generically hereinafter as “computerized apparatus”. Further, some computing devices have consumable devices—such as an ink-jet cartridge for an ink-jet printer—or upgradable plug-in devices—such as PCMCIA cards in portable computers, SIMMs cards, font cartridges, and the like—regularly used in association with the computing apparatus or peripheral.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,126,265 (Childers et al.)(assigned to the common assignee herein and incorporated herein by reference) describes an INK JET PRINTER SERVICE STATION CONTROLLED BY DATA FROM CONSUMABLE PARTS WITH INCORPORATED MEMORY DEVICES. A memory for tracking ink-jet printer operations with respect to the print cartridge is provided so that predetermined service requirements can be implemented using the ink-jet printer service station. “The control data may be service station parameters, one or more subroutines to control the service station and combinations thereof.” (Childers et al., Abstract) The controller or computer host must already be programmed to understand and work with the parameters or subroutines and the data stored in the memory.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,208 (Benjamin et al.)(assigned to the common assignee herein and incorporated herein by reference) describes a REPLACEABLE CARTRIDGE FOR A PRINTER INCLUDING RESIDENT MEMORY WITH STORED MESSAGE TRIGGERING DATA. Messages regarding newly available printer driver software, consumable re-order information, or other like are transmitted to the computer of the end-user upon insertion of the consumable, replaceable cartridge in the printer.
In the current state of the art, such messages or other upgrade facilities require the end-user to download new software or firmware programs (hereinafter referred to more simply as “code”) from the Internet. Not all end-users of computers have internet connections. Thus, other end-user's have to, or choose to, call the original equipment manufacturer (“OEM”) to obtain a disk with newer code versions. Only a small percentage of motivated computer users do either, waiting for a problem to occur with their older generation equipment or just waiting to purchase a next generation machine rather than upgrading. As a result, the handling of reported failures is a major cost to OEM's; the OEM call center must first debug the end-user's problem, determine if an updated code is required, then mail the materials. Moreover, there is often a call-back from the end-user seeking installation assistance once the materials are received.
One problem in seeking better means for upgrading code has been the relatively high cost of memory type integrated circuits (“IC”) having large enough capacity to carry more than simple instructions or messages. As read-only memory (“ROM”) IC's have moved toward commodity pricing, new opportunities arise.
There is a need for providing complete program code updates to end-users of computing devices and computer peripherals.